Make Kataang Great Again
by oa24
Summary: A series of Kataang oneshots and stories! Romance! Angst! Love! Fluff! Currently on hold - but I'll be back soon!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N** : Hey everyone! I thought I'd take a stab at writing some fan fiction, and this is what I came up with! It's my take on the finale kiss between Aang and Katara and I tried to make as gooey and Kataangy as possible :P so let me know what you think! It's my first time writing something like this and it was quite enjoyable, so if you liked it (or didn't like it) let me know and I might do more! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)_

 _ **Update** : I've decided to turn this into a collection of oneshots and maybe other stories! Please, enjoy! And definitely review :)_

 _oh and the title isn't supposed to be a political statement, I just thought it fit, so don't flame me! haha anyways enjoy :)_

 _I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

* * *

Katara glanced outside of the tea shop and saw Aang standing by himself, looking out over the sweeping skyline of Ba Sing Se. It was a gorgeous evening in the Earth Kingdom capital; the setting sun enveloping the sky and the whole city with a warm hue. The war had ended. The war that lasted one hundred years, the war that had rocked the four nations to their core, the war that changed Katara's life forever was finally over, and it was all thanks to the boy in front of her. The boy she found in the iceberg not even a year ago, the boy she traveled the world with, the boy she laughed with, the boy she struggled with, the boy she fought alongside and the boy who never ceased to amaze her with how much he cared.

Aang gazed off into the distance. He looked out over the city, to the horizon, donning a contented smile. He had never felt happier in his life. He could have never predicted his life would turn out the way it did, but he was so grateful to have made such wonderful memories with the people he had grown to love. Their grand adventure had just finished with a flourish, and now was the time to celebrate. Aang breathed in the sweet evening air, completely at peace.

Oh, how Katara admired him. He was brave, yet kind. He was strong, yet emotional. He had been through so much in his short life, shouldered so much responsibility, and yet was the most genuine and kind-hearted person she had ever met. She loved the bond they had with each other. She loved how he was never unafraid to share his feelings with her, how he had cared so much for her. She loved how they had grown up together, how they shared such an epic journey together. Most of all, as she was now realizing, she loved him. She loved him so much that she was afraid she would lose him. She was afraid to confess her feelings that night on Ember Island, even when he was unafraid to confess his. She never wanted to hurt him. But that was all in the past. The war was over, and there he was, the most magnificent person she had ever known, the boy Katara loved, gazing out at the world he saved. She knew now was the time.

Aang heard footsteps behind him. He hoped they were Katara's. If there was anyone in the world he wanted to spend this moment with, it was Katara. He had a feeling it was Katara, and sure enough, there she was, smiling the most genuine smile he had ever seen. He knew in the past he would have tensed up and blushed furiously, but he was the most content he had ever been in his life. He looked back at her, smiling all the same, feeling nothing but pure euphoria as they appreciated each other's company.

Katara felt her cheeks grow warm as he returned her gaze, but she couldn't help it and did not want to fight it. She simply looked into his warm gray eyes before putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him into a deep embrace. She felt him melt into her, channeling his unadulterated joy into every fiber of her being. He was the most important person in her life, and she could not help but grow euphoric when he returned her affection ten-fold. They stood there in the warmth of the evening, enjoying each other, not an ounce of nervousness between them. This felt right, this felt natural. She smiled, positive emotions coursing through every part of her being. She could not have been more proud of him, more impressed by him, more in love with him. She had to show it.

Aang loosened his grip, slowly, and looked deep into her blue eyes. They hadn't said a word, but they didn't need to. Aang felt every emotion they had shared together in that moment, every single facet of the bond that they created together was felt simply through her presence. It felt so natural, so right, so incredible to him that any single ounce of nervousness or apprehension disappeared into a haze of pure joy. He loved her so much. They turned to gaze out once more over the beauty of Ba Sing Se.

Suddenly, Katara felt her heart flutter. Excitement coursed through her veins, not nervous but euphoric, as she turned to face him. She felt unusually warm, as if his very presence was blanketing her in a calming aura, which only intensified as he turned to meet her gaze. The distance between them was unusually close, but not uncomfortable at all. Their eyes locked in a fierce call of love and longing as if their very souls danced in harmony. The moment both had been waiting for, yearning for, striving for, longing for, was about to be upon them. This was the calm before the storm.

Aang was utterly captivated by her. She was everything to him, and he, as their eyes glazed over with compassion, could feel his heart rate quickening beneath him. She was right there in front of him, so calm, so natural, so beautiful in every way he could imagine. Her eyes glowed, and he could tell she felt the same way he did about her right then and there. He could feel her gaze deep inside of him, but it was as kind and compassionate and gentle as she was. He loved her with all of his heart. He knew that this was the moment he had been waiting for.

Her lips charged forward and found his as both of them poured every ounce of compassion and love into each other. Every single fiber of her being exploded with pure love for the boy in front of her. She leaned into him, cupping his face with her hand as they descended into pure ecstasy. This, she knew, was the very culmination of every single moment they had spent together. She never wanted it to end.

Aang was ready for her, but was still slightly shocked at how vigorously she initiated the kiss. He simply could not believe what was happening to him, he could not believe how unbelievable he felt at the very moment their lips met. He was determined not to let her down as he responded gently but with all the love she poured in and more. They melted into each other, moving rhythmically to the pure love they urged into each other. They were driven by the unquenchable need to be as close to each other as possible, each declaring so vigorously and so passionately the love they felt for each other. Aang descended into pure and utter euphoria.

Seconds felt like hours as Katara wrapped her arms around Aang and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Their tongues danced gracefully as an unbelievable warmth spread through every part of her body. She loved Aang. She loved him so much more than she realized before. She had loved him and always loved him and will continue to love him. Kissing him felt like the most unbelievable thing in the world. It wasn't the nervous kiss they had shared the day of the invasion, nor the desperate kiss he initiated on Ember Island. No, this was something she wanted vehemently. She wanted him to know how much she cared about him, how much she appreciated him as a person. She wanted him to know that he was the most incredible person in the world, and she wanted him to know that she loved him so much her heart ached. He was all she could think about. This was the most magical moment she had ever known. The sheer warmth of his mouth was intoxicating, and she could feel him pouring his love into her as much as she was to him. She let him know with every fiber of her being that she loved him so very much.

Aang couldn't think clearly. All the love and pleasure and joy and euphoria he was feeling took all of his energy, but he didn't care. No, Aang did not care at all. In fact, kissing Katara was the best feeling in the entire world. His love for her had been pent up and guarded; he never wanted to hurt her with his feelings for her. Now though, now that he knew she felt the same way, he could not do anything else but to flood her with all the love he had for her, all the emotion he had held back was suddenly and dramatically relieved in a sea of complete elation. He loved her, and she loved him. Nothing seemed more right in the universe.

Neither wanted the moment to end. Their relationship was so deep and their bond with each other was so strong that the sudden expression of their feelings for each other, so passionate and heartfelt, was simply the most wonderful thing in the world. Their adventure to end the war together had ended but they both knew, at that very moment, that their adventure in life together, an adventure so euphoric and grand, had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N** : I'm not a giant fan of this one, but I kind of got it to a point where I could tolerate it enough to post it (all the more reason to review!). For reference, this takes place between "Return to Omashu" and "The Swamp."_

 _If you hadn't seen, I'm turning this into an (eventual) collection of oneshots, some odd multi-chapter stories, and maybe some other stuff! All focused on Kataang, of course, because Kataang is beautiful. If you have any suggestions for where I should take this thread, please, let me know! I'm thinking of writing some angst next... nothing gets me in the feels more than some Kataangst, as much as I love the fluff..._

 _Anyways, enjoy the story! If you liked it, let me know! If you didn't, and I'm a completely worthless fanfiction writer that butchered and ruined atla's perfect characters... also let me know! :)_

* * *

The night was beautiful. The stars shimmered and sparkled across the obsidian sky; the moon anchoring the spectral display in a sheen of milky white light. The leaves rustled tranquilly in the light, early spring breeze, a sound who's only companion was the simmering crackle of a dying campfire. It was nights like these when Katara felt most at peace. She found the calm of the night had a way of lulling her; not to sleep, but gently guiding her into the depths of her own thoughts and feelings.

Tonight, however, was different.

She found herself not lulled, but radiating with emotion. She shifted in her sleeping bag, feeling unusually warm for how cool the night air had become. The events the swirled in her mind, tugging at her emotions in the most peculiar way, only a few days old. She breathed in deeply, sprouting cherry blossoms just barely tickling her senses. She whispered the most delicate of whispers, not daring to wake her companions just a few yards away.

"I kissed Aang."

As soon as the last word crossed her lips, a tide of myriad emotions swept into her mind. While their return to Omashu had pushed her experience in the Cave of Two Lovers to the back of her mind for a time, they had left the city in the morning and had made camp for the night at the edge of a still pond. Here, she had time to think. She had time to sort out the excitement and confusion and everything so wild, so invigorating about a potential romance, for she was alone under the stars.

 _I love Aang_ , she thought to herself, _but... in that way? I don't know! He's someone I care about, sure, but... I mean, I definitely_ wanted _to kiss him and I think it felt good... but it's Aang! He's my best friend!_ And _he didn't seem all that eager... or did he? But those things he said... oh, what would he think if he knew I was thinking about him in this way? Would he think I was weird? Would he... would he not want to be my friend anymore?_ Each passing thought only intensified her cloud of jumbled emotions.

Katara breathed in again, slowly and melodiously. She turned over onto her back, gazing up into the celestial grandeur of the night sky. Suddenly, her mind cleared.

 _Maybe... maybe this isn't a bad thing_ , she mused. _Maybe... there is something there. I definitely care about him... a lot_. This last thought, which would have previously heightened her anxiety, now stirred something deep within her. All of a sudden she couldn't get Aang out of her mind. Her mind danced with memories shared with him, of times they bonded. She remembered Aunt Wu's prediction of how she will have a great romance with a very powerful bender, and she felt a sudden heat in her cheeks when she recalled thinking of him that way after he had stopped the volcano. The heat rose still when she thought of their embrace after Aang had saved the North Pole, how they melted together, effortlessly communing with the deep bond they were only just beginning to explore. Her thoughts shifted suddenly to the cave only days prior; the last of their torch light fading, she grabbed his hand, staring stoically into his storm grey eyes, leaning in, gently, carefully...

She felt the heat of her blush wash course through her entire body, undeterred, when she whispered it again, louder this time, more sure of herself than ever.

"I kissed Aang."

Little did Katara know that across from her, just past the dying embers of their fire, Aang was wide awake.

Aang froze when her whisper reached his ear, just a little too soft to discern. _What? Was.. was that Katara? Is she awake? What did she just say? Was it about me? I thought I heard my name... wait... does this mean... is she thinking about...?_ His mind began to race, each passing thought prodding and stirring the rising fluttering in his stomach. His emotions went along for the ride.

Katara was all he could think about.

He thought back to the cave. That mystical, magical, wonderful cave in which he and Katara, his best friend in the entire world and the girl that fascinated him to no end, shared a kiss. It was an incredibly brief kiss; a split-second grazing of their lips. But for the tiniest moment, they bonded in a way that they never had before. It was exhilarating, it was mesmerizing, it was euphoric. But most of all, for Aang, it was confusing.

He was entranced by Katara. With every single fluttering feeling, every breath stolen, every blush that crept across his face, he grew more and more fond of her. He was sure love felt something like what he was feeling now...

And in that moment, that glorious moment they shared in the dying light of the labyrinth, he thought she might love him too.

Aang shuffled his body in an attempt to quell his rising heart beat and the nagging fluttering that swooned with each thought of Katara. He managed to calm himself, and put his mind to the task of talking his emotions down. He couldn't let this barrage of intoxicating emotion overwhelm him. He was the Avatar, and for both their sakes, he must focus on his duty.

 _It was probably just Sokka. He sometimes talks in his sleep... or maybe it was just a dream and I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep... or maybe it was just something on the wind..._

His thoughts wandered. Eventually, his mind drifted back into a sanctuary of safety. He had all the time in the world to wait on her. He knew his heart ached for her, but he had to have some patience.

Aang turned to face skyward. He found himself awestruck by the beauty of the visage of night. The tranquility of it all; the stars, the moon, the omnipresent, delicate breeze provoked him to stand. He needed to meditate, he decided. He needed to clear his mind. He crept as quietly as he could so as not to wake the others as he made his way to the banks of the perfectly still pond.

Aang took one final, fleeting glace at the sky before closing his eyes to meditate; on life, on their journey, on his quest... but his efforts were in vain. No amount of steady breathing or spiritual balance could take his mind off of the girl he loved. She was the girl that fascinated him to no end, the girl who was always there for him and who he was always there for in return, the girl who stood by his side in times good and times bad, his teacher, his mentor, his best friend, and his love. His heart fluttered and his breathing faltered... simply thinking about her made his love for her deeper... he could feel it...

Aang smiled and relaxed, the breeze swooning him into a midnight of harmonious bliss. . .

"Aang?"

Aang's meditation broke. He felt an ever-so-slight blush form as he turned to find Katara standing behind him. He was silently thankful that not even the moon's light could disclose his reddening face.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked as casually as he could muster.

"I could ask you the same thing. Are you okay? Is there... is there something we need to talk about?"

Aang loved how caring she was. She was always there for him whenever he needed advice or support. He loved that about her.

"I'm fine. Just... meditating. I couldn't really sleep," he said as he motioned for her to sit.

"Me either," Katara replied, lounging gently next to him. She paused for a moment, not knowing whether to feel awkward or excited. Maybe both...

Eventually, she spoke up.

"What have you been thinking about? If - if you don't mind me asking..." She was equally thankful her blush was hidden by the night.

"Oh, you know... just some... stuff." Aang grabbed the back of his neck and glanced away from her gentle gaze, blushing furiously and mentally kicking himself for such an ambiguous response. "Our journey... the nighttime..." he added quickly.

"It is really beautiful out tonight. I couldn't sleep because of the moon. It's almost full now, and sometimes the power it gives me as a waterbender is enough to keep me up." She lied smoothly... she had been thinking about Aang, of course, but he didn't know that.

They sat there in silence. Aang looked to her and she met his gaze, both benders content on appreciating the other's company. Suddenly, as if captivated by the serenity of the night, Aang felt completely relaxed. While he liked Katara in a way that sometimes made him clam up in her presence, he could never help but appreciate the bond they shared. He never felt too uncomfortable to speak to her - she had an indescribable way of drawing out his true feelings and emotions, and it fascinated him. It only served to deepen his love for her, knowing that she was some how, some way, always there for him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Aang? You okay?"

The three words shook him from his thoughts, his stomach fluttering.

"Yeah..." he replied pensively. He looked up to the stars. Their soft and shimmering glow gently blanketed the two. He felt the cool breeze brush his skin. He felt calm then, and strangely confident...

"I just want to say thanks." Aang blurted out, surprising himself a little.

"Thanks? For what?"

"For... you know... everything. Thanks for finding me in the iceberg. Thanks for coming along with me. Thanks for making me feel happy when I feel sad. Thanks for..." He looked deep into her eyes." Thanks for being such an amazing person." Aang felt the butterflies in his stomach swoon as he uttered the last line. He didn't really know what came over him to say that to her... but it felt so right. He was truly captivated by all that occurred to them over the past few months... and all that she had done for him. She _deserved_ to be thanked.

Katara blushed a deep crimson at his complements. She felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes shimmered. She couldn't help but beam.

"Aang... that's really sweet of you to say... I... I mean, you mean so much to me... I'm happy I found you. And our journey... it's like nothing I could have ever imagined... and all that we've been through... and you - you're just... I mean... I... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think you're an amazing person too." She finished gently, meeting his soft gaze with her own. She saw his eyes sparkle. She loved those eyes... each layer of gray conveyed so much expression and emotion. They were so very vivid, like their owner... she could gaze into his eyes for eternity...

They spent a moment just looking at each other, smiling, admiring, loving - and suddenly the space between them seemed too much. Katara crashed into him, wrapping him in a deep embrace that he was happy to return. Several seconds passed - long, warm, emphatic seconds - as their souls mingled and danced in the moonlight. Aang closed his eyes, focusing his all of his energy on the warmth of her body against his. Not a fear in the world crossed his mind. An exhilerating euphoria that only her touch could provide enveloped his entire being. It was moments like these that deepened their bond, deepened their unspeakable, indescribable connection. In those exhilarating seconds, they both felt as one.

When they pulled away, the night basked over them. They simply sat there on the edge of the pond, silently admiring the beauty of the night and the presence of one another.

After some time, Katara spoke.

"I think I'm going to head back to camp. I had a lot on my mind... but now I feel... better." She flashed him a smile. "I... I want you to know that... just... thanks." She gazed into his storm grey eyes, blushing slightly and indulging herself for one final moment before returning to her sleeping bag.

Aang felt warm all over; the love he held for her, still young, felt as if it were blossoming through every nerve of his body. He reclined, throwing his hands behind his head as he gazed up once more into the starry mirage.

"No Katara... thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N** : Ah, nothing like some quality Kataangst! This one takes place after "The Ember Island Players" and I think you may know what it's about..._

 _I wanted this one to be pretty angsty so I put on some Radiohead (OK Computer, to be exact)... and I think it turned out alright! I think from now on I'm going to share the music I listen to when I write these, just in case anyone is curious!_

 _This fic is going up a day after my last one... I don't really have a set upload schedule as of now, I'm just kind of throwing them up when I feel happy with them. Maybe that will change in the future._

 _As always, feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Katara stepped out onto the balcony of Zuko's family estate. It was a gorgeous evening on Ember Island; the waning sun lit up the sky in streaks of peach and crimson while the ocean lapped up gently along the dark sand. The warm summer breeze tickled her skin. On another day, she might have appreciated the beauty.

Not today.

She looked out over the railing, her long hair catching the breeze, searching for something or someone or anything to help her set her head straight. In front of the others, she put on a face. In front of the others, she went about her normal business with quiet efficiency. In front of the others, she pretended like nothing was wrong.

But _everything_ was wrong.

Only a day removed from that stupid play, Katara was an internal wreck. She was a seething cauldron of confusion, anger and guilt. She didn't know what to think, or who to be mad at, or whether to be mad at all... her mind raced a mile a minute as she tried to piece together the tattered remains of her emotions. Tears began to form at the base of her sapphire eyes as she thought of him.

Aang.

Aang had kissed her. Aang had kissed her last night at the play. And she had refused it.

She clenched her fists as the first tears fell. She felt a wave of anger first.

 _How could he have been so stupid? I said it wasn't the right time! And he had the_ nerve _to kiss me?! Doesn't he know how confused and afraid I am? He's about to face the Fire Lord, the most dangerous person in the world, only_ days _from now, and he just - just waltzes up and_ kisses _me?! Doesn't he know... doesn't he know... how scared I am for him? How scared that I'm going to lose him? How horrible the thought of him... dying... makes me feel? How much it hurts to lose someone... someone you love? Doesn't he understand how... how..._

Katara slumped over the railing and started to cry. Cold, heavy tears fell freely between her guttural sobs. The warmth of the evening did little to comfort her. Her emotions swirled and tumbled across her mind before manifesting as pure grief.

Now, more than ever, she needed Aang. She needed his counsel, his advice. She needed his steady voice, his quiet wisdom, his reassuring smile. She needed to gaze into his grey eyes; his beautiful, infinitely expressive storm grey eyes...

Her anger turned to guilt when she realized she couldn't. She had broken his heart.

She had broken the heart of the one she loved... the one boy who made everything in her world so... _right_. She never wanted to, of course. After the disaster of the invasion on the Day of Black Sun, she knew they needed to focus on a backup plan. She knew they needed to focus on defeating Ozai by the time the comet arrived. She knew he needed to focus on firebending. She knew the love she had for him, the deep, deep love for him, needed to be suppressed. She didn't want to be a distraction... if Aang _died_ because of her, some how, some way... she could never forgive herself.

Aang hadn't spoken to her the whole day. He was so completely absorbed in his firebending training with Zuko, and when they came together for meals, he made pointed attempts to sit as far away from her as possible. She had gotten her wish. He was committed to his training... and not her. She should feel relieved then... isn't this what she wanted? For him to leave all thoughts of her behind and to focus on the task at hand?

Katara didn't feel relieved.

She felt empty. Completely empty. She felt like a part of her was missing.

By now, the sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon. Its blood red glow illuminated the last of the day. Katara managed to quell the last of her tears and stood up. She gazed along the beach, letting the soft lapping of the waves calm her frayed nerves. She breathed in deeply, allowing the warmth of the air flowing in and out of her lungs to soothe her psyche. She sniffed and wiped her wet sapphire eyes.

 _It's... it's going to be okay, Katara. You're a strong person... you can get through this. You did the right thing, for Aang's sake. Remember - you did this for Aang_.

Yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but feel sad. He had spent the whole day avoiding her. Every single time she looked at him, she saw the emptiness in his eyes. She tried to look for some semblance of that special feeling she knew he had for her... but she couldn't find it anywhere. He had completely closed her off. It was if they were mere acquaintances...

She missed him more than ever.

She had left him so lost, so confused, so sad... she had denied him, right to his face. She denied him as if the wonderful, magical love they had for each other meant nothing. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself it was for the greater good, she hated herself for it.

She stood out on the balcony for some time, letting the cooling breeze dry the remnants of her tears. By now, the sun had almost completely set, and the darkness of the impending night began to loom. She was about to head back inside when, suddenly, Katara heard a slight *whoosh* below her. She looked once more out into the evening and a pair of pale blue wings flashed before her eyes. It was Aang. He was heading for the beach.

Katara started inside. She could only imagine what he was thinking about. _He probably hates me now... I - I tried to explain the situation to him last night, but it all came out so wrong... and then he kissed me... and I ran... and... and that look on his face... that horrible, horrible look on his face... he looked so sad..._

She felt like crying all over again by the time she got to her room. She slumped down on her bed, determined to hold in her tears, when she felt something crumple underneath her. It was a note. The carefully brushed ink had just begun to set.

 _Katara_

 _Last night I had so much on my mind, so much I was confused about... and I made a huge mistake._

 _I thought that we could have been something... that we could have been happy together... but I was wrong. I can see now that you don't feel the same way about me as I do you... and I've accepted that now. Like you said, sometimes it hurts more to care._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Aan_ g

Katara's hands shook as she read the note over and over. Tears began to flow once more.

She had ruined everything.

She had crushed him. She had crushed his love for her. It was a love so pure, so sweet and reserved only for her... and she had crushed it.

Her sobbing slowed enough to allow her to read his note once more. She internalized and dissected every word. She felt the hurt, the anguish, the pain, the sadness, and the love in every brushstroke. He gave his heart to her and she turned it away. She had never felt more cold. She felt guilt and remorse wash over every fiber of her being...

That's when she realized...

Aang thought she didn't love him.

 _He... he thinks I don't love him? But... I do! I love him so much! He... he means the world to me! And I... I just... I just ruined everything! All I wanted was for him to focus on Ozai... so I wouldn't be a distraction... but I went too far and I just broke his heart... and now he doesn't want me anymore... oh, what have I done?_

She ran to the balcony once more, hoping to see Aang somewhere along the shore. She had to make this right. She had to fix this. Sure enough, she spotted the faint outline of his figure a good ways along the sand. He was practicing waterbending... but something was off. He was thrashing the water; with each emphatic motion of his arms the water writhed and crashed and foamed. He formed huge waves with wild twists and turns of his body sent them crashing into himself. He was angry... and he was sad. Katara felt a huge pang of guilt and looked away. Waterbending was what they had loved to do together. Their bond always deepened when they waterbended together. Once upon a time they had been Master and pupil; friend and friend; lover and lover. It was always a dance; the water flowing effortlessly and beautifully between them. In many ways, it had always been an expression of their love; omnipresent, euphoric, and so very beautiful...

But Aang's bending of the waves was the exact opposite. It was grief-riddled and morose and _hurt_... so very hurt. He was conveying the gravity of his hurt feelings with every violent wave he created. He was mourning his love with the very bending that had made them so happy in the past... and it made Katara sick to her stomach, until she couldn't bear it any longer.

She turned around, broke into a run, and headed for the beach.

The crescent moon was shining brightly in the cloudless sky by the time she reached the sand. Aang was exhausted from his furious bending and was breathing heavy, labored breaths. His back was turned to Katara, but she was certain his face was full of anguish. She stood there silently; she assumed he hadn't heard her coming, for he had not reacted to her presence. She knew she needed to make the first move, but she was completely frozen. She was scared to say anything. She knew she had caused his pain, and she felt so very guilty at that moment that she was unsure if she could even speak to him. She didn't want anything like last night to happen again... what if she said something wrong? What if she only made things worse? _Maybe I should just turn around..._

"Do you need something?"

The sound of his voice shocked her back to reality. His words were cold and angry.

"Aang, I - I just wan-"

"What do you want? You made your feelings clear enough last night. I get it. You don't have to remind me."

His words stung her. He kept his back to her.

"I got your note."

"Yeah? Good. Everything I needed to say was in it. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a while."

"What? Don't... don't you want to talk? I've realized tha-"

"Please, just GO!"

He turned to face her. He dug into her with a searing glare. He was seething with anger. His pale blue tattoos seemed to almost glow with fury. He was soaking wet as a result of his bending deluge, and the water rippled and shone across his lean body in the moonlight. Katara suddenly felt scared. She knew she hurt him... but she didn't realize she hurt him this badly.

Katara's voice was frantic when she spoke next.

"Aang, listen to me! I - I know you're feeling hurt! And you have every right to! The way I treated you last night was... was just... I... I was just... just... I... I just felt... just felt... felt so... so..." Katara sank to her knees and began to sob. Aang's expression changed from anger to concern as he made his way closer to her. "I didn't mean to come off so horribly... I was just... I'm just... scared. So very scared..." She surprised herself at how quickly she broke down, but he needed to hear the truth. He needed to know how she really felt...

Aang knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shivered at his touch but was crying too hard to look into his eyes. Neither of them spoke for some time.

"Katara... what are you scared of?" Aang's voice was much gentler this time. He felt positively guilty for having yelled at her.

Katara sniffed and tried to wipe away some of her flowing tears.

"I'm... I'm scared for you. I've been scared for some time... I was scared at the invasion... and I've been scared ever since... and as the days pass by I'm getting more and more scared that you... you... you won't..." She couldn't bear to say it aloud.

"You're scared I won't... come back?" She broke into a fresh sob and looked further away. "Is... is that why you said it wasn't the right time?"

She turned suddenly and looked fiercely into his warm grey eyes, unafraid of her tears. This was intimate. This was important.

"Yes... oh Aang... you mean so much to me. I hope you've at least known that. Our adventure together... it's meant the world to me. _You_ mean the world to me... I just... I just didn't want you to... to have to..." She began to choke up.

Aang grabbed her and pulled her into a fierce embrace. He couldn't bear to see her so upset... over _him_. He wanted her to know he cared. He understood now how she had felt last night... he understood how scary it must have been for her when he had confronted her... she was scared of him _dying_... of course she was going to be wary! Now here she was, sobbing fitfully into his shoulder. Aang felt utterly guilty.

"Katara... I am so sorry. I - I was so aggressive last night... I didn't think about how you might feel..."

Katara felt touched. He was always so caring, so ready to empathize and to understand. She loved that about him. Her sobs subsided momentarily.

"Aang, _I'm_ sorry... you gave me your heart and... I was too scared to take it... so I ran. I ran and left you in complete doubt of... of us... it felt so... so _awful_ hurting you like that... I just... I just... don't want to lose you." She wiped her eyes and looked into his. She saw myriad emotions swirling around in each beautiful layer of grey... but most importantly, she saw forgiveness.

"Katara, I-"

She had crushed him in a deep embrace before he had time to say anything. She felt so right in his arms. He was still wet from his bending but she didn't care. She felt the warmth of his body course through hers... she blushed at the closeness and her heart swooned when she felt his beating so close to hers...

"Look at me," he said firmly, pulling out of the embrace. She obliged. "I don't know whether or not I'm going to come back. I don't know how brutal the battle may be. Believe me, I'm just as scared as you are. But I _do_ know that... that I care about you... a lot." Aang blushed a furious crimson. "And I vow that I will try my absolute hardest... if it means not disappointing you."

For the first time that evening, Katara smiled.

"Oh Aang, I'm already so proud of you..." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, reassuring him their love was still strong, still alive somewhere beneath the chaos of their situation. She couldn't let Ozai take that away from them. "After... after this... this whole thing is all over... we... we ca-"

Aang stopped her when he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her breath hitched and she looked back into his eyes. He was smiling.

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's head back."

Aang grabbed his staff and walked at Katara's side back to the estate. The last 24 hours had been an emotional roller coaster for the both of them... and now the air between them felt lighter. He knew he had a mission ahead of him - the most important battle of his life was just days away. He knew he must prioritize it over everything.

But maybe, just maybe... when it's all over... Katara will be waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N_** _: Hey everyone! This little story stemmed from something I wish was in the show - some kind of talk between some of the Gaang regarding their feelings. I mean, I feel like it would make sense for Katara to talk to someone about her feelings for Aang (and vice versa) because they're so much more complicated than a simple crush. So here's a little short conversation I made between her and Toph to try and break the ice about her feelings. I might expound on this dynamic a little more as I feel like there's a lot of potential between the two, so let me know if you want more! It takes place sometime after "Bitter Work."_

 _This time I put on the album 'Dive' by Tycho when writing. It's an hour of sepia-toned, dopamine-inducing goodness so I highly recommend you give it a listen!_

 _As always, please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and enjoy :)_

* * *

"Ugh! Why won't this stupid thing light!"

Toph was reclining casually at the base of her earth tent, pretending not to pay any mind at all to the aggravations of the Water Tribe girl trying to light the campfire for the night. It had been a particularly long day and everyone was a little on edge after spending most of the day confined to Appa's saddle. Aang never liked to push Appa harder than he had to, but there was a strong Fire Nation presence in the area and, after the whole Azula incident, it could never hurt to put as much distance between them and the Princess of Fire as possible.

"Toph, I know you like to 'carry your own weight' but could you maybe help me out here?" Katara's tone was biting. Toph noticed immediately something was troubling her, something deeper and more substantial than simple campfire trouble. Her blindness had made her other senses more acute, yes, but Toph liked to think she could read people better than others could. She picked up on all the subtle nuances of human behavior that others overlook; their heartbeats, their breathing, the most minute of movements. She sensed Katara's hurried breathing and her clumsy attempts to strike two stones together. Something was up; Toph didn't know exactly what.

"Sorry Sweetness, but I'm an earthbender, not a firebender. Shouldn't you have picked up on that by now?" She knew her chiding got on Katara's nerves more than the others, but she couldn't help herself. She smiled in amusement.

"Yes, obviously. But if you haven't noticed, _I'm_ not a firebender either but we still need a fire for tonight! If you haven't noticed, my bone-headed brother took the spark rocks with him when he left to go find food, and if you haven't noticed these two rocks I found aren't making any sparks, and if you haven't noticed Aang went off to meditate so I'm the only one doing any work around here!" Katara was practically shouting by the time she finished her sentence, her hands waving wildly in the air with an expression of pure frustration that Toph couldn't see.

A few moments passed between them. Toph was certain now that something was really troubling Katara. Her breathing was frantic and her heart beat wildly in her chest. It took her a few moments more to calm down and get a sense of the situation.

"Toph - I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I - I'm just a little frustrated right now and I don't know what got into me."

Toph wordlessly got up and took the two battered stones from Katara, pausing for a moment to study their intracacies in her hands. Then, in one swift motion, she threw them up in the air and bended the two stones into each other just above the fire. The two stones seemed connect at the most perfect of angles, for a plume of sparks descended onto the kindling, which, after the briefest of seconds, roared into flame.

Katara looked at the fire with incredulity. She felt respect and annoyance and guilt wash over her in pangs as she regarded the girl before her, standing a little intimidatingly over her hunched frame.

"We need to talk."

Katara tensed when she heard the words.

"Talk? About what?"

"Oh come on, Sugar Queen. Something's the matter with you. You just got all worked up over nothing. I can tell there's something bothering you."

Truthfully, Katara didn't really know what to say. She usually wasn't opposed to talking about what troubled her, especially with Aang. But that was precicely the problem - what troubled her _was_ Aang. And talking about her myriad jumbled emotions for the airbender with _Toph_? That just seemed a little strange. She didn't really peg Toph as the type to share her emotions, let alone understand hers. What if she got the wrong idea? Anyways, Katara was certain that Toph had no idea of her true feelings.

"Something... or some _one_ "

The words snapped Katara back to reality and her heart skipped a beat. Maybe she did have some idea.

 _What? Does she...? Does she know about...?_

"I - I - uh - I don't know what you're talking about!" Katara said in a huff.

"Oh come on. I think we both know what I'm talking about. And it's not Sokka."

"Yeah, well...! What could you possibly know about... you don't know what you're saying, and... and I'll have you know that you have no business... you don't understand-"

"Understand what?" Toph smiled. She knew she had her. Truthfully she didn't know exactly what was troubling Katara; she just guessed. But in the short time she'd been a part of the group, she'd picked up on the subtlest of signs whenever Katara and Aang were near each other - the quickening heartbeat, the shortened breath, the tensing muscles upon the others touch - Toph had suspected there was something... there between them. She had guessed it was Aang that her mind was ensnared by, but now she knew for sure.

"Understand... understand... how - how I feel."

There, she had said it.

Katara glanced up with a resigned look on her face. If Toph was going to tease her about her feelings, then fine. But she had been feeling for a while now that she couldn't keep bottling up the feelings she held for the young airbender - these exciting, confusing, bewildering, mesmerizing feelings. She had to tell someone eventually, and she sure wasn't going to confide in Sokka. That left Toph...

 _I guess now is as good a time as any..._

"Look... I'm just really confused right now. I don't really understand what I've been feeling lately. I mean, I _like_ him... but I don't really know what to do about it! Do I push it? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he thinks I'm crazy? What if I do something and it ruins everything between us? What if-" Katara was suddenly cut off from her frantic confession.

"Woah, easy! I didn't ask for all this! I just wanted to know what's wrong, not a confession of your romantic feelings!"

Katara felt annoyed now. She had begun to pour her heart out to Toph, telling her what had been simmering vehemently in the back of her mind for weeks now and she was just going to tell her off? _I should have known she wouldn't understand!_

"Okay then, Toph," Katara spat. "Never mind! I didn't need your help anyway!" She turned towards her tent in a huff.

"No, wait! I didn't mean it like that! I - I want to help!"

Katara froze. Toph wanted to help her? With her romantic feelings? Katara paused. She had had a feeling that somewhere under that tough exterior was a gentle soul, she just hadn't seen it. Until, maybe, now.

"I - I know I act tough and snarky and all that... but... but I'm a girl too," Toph started, blushing furiously, a little annoyed at herself at the frivolity of what she was saying. "And... maybe I'm confused too."

"Wait... are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Toph gulped. She was extremely hesitant to continue as it might threaten her pride, but she knew that once she had started, Katara would stop at nothing to pry her feelings out of her. She had no choice.

"I think... I think I might maybe possibly like your brother."

Katara gasped lightly and covered her growing grin with her hand, which resulted in a particularly brutal punch in the arm from Toph.

"Ow! That really hurt! Look - there's nothing wrong with that! It's - it's exciting! It means you're-" Toph began to angle another punch which encouraged Katara to stop.

"Remember, this is about _your_ feelings, not mine," Toph hissed threateningly.

"Okay! Understood!"

"Why can't you just tell him?" Toph started, as if nothing had happened. "I mean, you already tell Twinkle Toes everything - you two are practically inseperable! What's wrong with pushing things further? I mean, I'm pretty sure he's got feelings for you..."

"What? _Tell him_?! Are you serious? I can't do that! It - it would change everything between us! What if we're not ready? What if he's not ready? What if _I'm_ not ready?"

"Look, Sugar Queen. I'm not exactly an expert on love. Far from it. But if you don't act then nothing's gonna happen. Simple as that."

"But that's the thing! I don't even know if I want anything to happen! I - I value our friendship more than anything... if I somehow ruined it by being too upfront then I could never forgive myself..."

Toph felt the heaviness in her words. She could tell her feelings had been burdening her for a while.

"But if you did nothing and he did nothing and nothing ever happened between you two... could you live with yourself then? You gotta think like an earthbender here! If you want something, you gotta stand your ground! You gotta go get it!"

"I know! I just don't think now is the time! Aang's got so much more training to do. I mean, he's only just started earthbending. He still needs to find a firebending teacher. I think I would just be a distraction or something..."

Toph could feel the undercurrents of sadness in her words. She realized the gravity of Katara's situation then - this was not some normal fling. No, Aang is the _Avatar_. He has a duty to the world. But at the same time, she felt the captivating energy of Katara's dedication to him. She felt the gravity of her love for him, and she could tell how pure and beautiful it was. She could tell in the ferocity of her heartbeat and the determination of each breath. She could tell how hard it was for her to keep her feelings to herself...

"Katara," Toph began as gently as she could. Katara was grateful Toph couldn't see the tears forming at the base of her sapphire eyes. "I can't tell you how to feel, and I can't tell you exactly what to do. But my mom always said that love - true love - always finds a way."

Katara was stunned at the simplicity of her words. They reverberated through her and felt like they communed directly with her soul. She knew then that those words were exactly what she needed to hear; they would give her hope again.

Katara also knew that Toph never brought her parents up in conversation lightly. She knew she was trying her hardest to care for her, and she was grateful. She decided she liked this strange, sensitive side of Toph. She beamed at the young earthbender and pulled her into an embrace.

"Thanks, Toph... that really helped."

The moment didn't last long, as Katara felt the searing pain in her arm return as she was met with another of Toph's punches.

"Good, because that's all the help I'm giving... for a long time."

"What help?"

Aang walked towards the fire and gazed at the two girls quizzically. Katara quickly looked away to hide her heavy blush.

"None of your business, Twinkle Toes! Now, if I'm not mistaken, we still have a good amount of time until Snoozles comes back with dinner and you've been slacking on your training!"

"But we trained all of yesterday, Sifu Toph!" Aang groaned.

"Too bad! Let's go!"

Aang shrugged his shoulders and grudgingly started away with Toph.

Katara didn't really know what to feel at that moment - her emotions still danced confusedly across her mind. But she was grateful (and a little surprised, still) for her brief talk with Toph. She was much calmer now as the words echoed in her head - " _love - true love - always finds a way_." She had to keep up hope that whatever was happening between her and Aang, whatever magical feelings that danced so suggestively and mystically between them, would end up working out. She had to believe.

Toph turned her head as she began to walk away and flashed Katara a smile.


End file.
